Just a present - Steven Universe
by ShadowofU
Summary: Connie is going away again so Steven decides to get her a going away present, but getting there may not be as easy as Steven though it would be.


~...*Yawns as she walks outside*

Ugh I hate the sun. Oh! Well, once again my series craze continues. I watched waaay too much Steven Universe this week. And ya know what that means?

*tomato fals short of Shadow*

Noooo~ It means S.U FanFIC! Yay *throws confetti* Just a sweet ff between Steven & Connie, cause they are just an adorable ball of cuteness together. _ This is Pg rated. I hope that doesn't disappoint any of you, if it does sorry, they are too cute and too young to go any higher just yet. Anyway. Enjoy~

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO REBECCA SUGAR & CN!

* * *

"Where is it? where is it? WHERE. IS. ITTTTT?!"

Steven yelled in frustration as he threw the junk in his room around in panic. After searching for almost twenty minutes he still couldn't find it. As his yell echoed through the room, a large flash of light formed at the portal. Steven turned around as he saw the gems form a few feet away from him. Steven paid no mind to them though as he continued to look.

"It has to be here somewhere."

"Heeeeyo Steven~"

Amathyst voice could be heard only a distance away as Steven continued to move through his room searching for the item.

"We're back Steven."

Pearl went silent as she noticed Steven was paying no mind to her.

Steven rang down the stairs from his bedroom towards the couch.

"Steven?"

The three gems watched Steven as he ran across the room and checked another area.

Steven ran towards another section of the room. His flip-flops made a rough sound as he came to a halt.

"Why can't I find it?!"

Steven realized he wasn't moving anymore as he looked up. Garnet had picked up him and was looking at him worried.

"What's wrong?"

Steven went silent and took a breath in.

"Connie is going away again and I had something for her, but I can't find it now. And I don't have much time left. AND I REALLY REALLY WANT TO GIVE IT TO HER!" The gems looked at each other in realization as Steven tried to calm down.

It was obvious he had been searching for a while since stuff was out of place throughout the large room. Pearl groaned in realization that she was gonna have to help Steven clean up the mess later on, but that wasn't the subject at end.

"A present? Was is it?"

"Um…well….it's just a present."

"Well that's not a very good answer. Is there any way we can look? Maybe by telling us what it looks like?"

Steven looked away for a second as Garnet let him down.

"It's a blue present box with a yellow and pink bow. It's really tiny, but a moderate size. I've been searching all morning for it."

"You mean that one?"

Garnet pointed towards the kitchen counter. There sat the box.

"IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

Steven ran over to the counter and pulled the box off the counter. He pulled out his cell phone relieved, but his face went back to distress quickly.

"No! I only have like ten more minutes!"

The gems watched Steven as he ran towards the front door.

"See you guys later. Byeeeee~"

The gems stayed silent as the door slammed shut, and Steven disappeared as he ran down the stairs.

"Ya think its what I think it is." Amathyst looked at Pearl and Garnet and chuckled.

"No it's not a frog."

"Rats."

"Gotta get to Connie. Gotta get there fast!"

Steven looked around nervously, but smiled when he saw Lion.

"LIIIIION~"

Lion yawned upon hearing Steven who ran over to him.

"Lion. Ya gotta take me to Connie. Coooooooniiiiiie~."

Lion looked at Steven with a blank face before yawning again.

"Come on Lion. Do me a solid."

Steven jumped onto Lion as he made sure the present was deep in his pocket.

Lion didn't react though.

"Hmmmm. Lion~ It would be some great training if you get me to Connie."

Lion sat up after hearing this.

'Got him.'

After multiple tries of getting Steven to listen to him over the months Steven had learned one particular thing. Lion seemed to jump at the word, "Train".

Steven pointed in the direction Connie was supposed to be. He only had eight more minutes. Within seconds of doing this Lion began to run at high speed. Steven laughed as they ran through the city and a couple residents looked at him in surprise.

"Yes. With this i'll make it earlier than I thought!"

Unfortunately Lion didn't seem to listen to him. Lion suddenly stopped sending Steven forward. Steven yelled as he began to fall through the air.

"No no no no no NO NO! LIIIION!"

Steven's gem glowed as he began to panic upon seeing he was about to hit the ground.

His shield formed around him but it didn't cause him to slow down instead of began to roll.

"Whoa whoa whoa!"

Steven began to roll quickly through the rest of town. It was obvious Lion wasn't gonna help him.

"Ok, gotta get control!"

Steven moved himself so the bubble turned down the street towards Connie's apartment complex, but still found it hard to completely slow down. Steven panicked as he continued to move.

"Only two minutes left."

Steven didn't question how he got his phone out to check the time. Steven looked up only to noticed Onion making a ramp, onion began to crank something causing the ramp to go higher. Steven panicked as he tried to slow himself down as he came towards the ramp.

"ONION!"

Onion seemed to notice him and stared.

"ONION! LOWER THE RAMP! THE RAMP!"

Onion seemed to understand, until he realized the ramp was going all the way up. Steven glared as the bubble raced straight towards the ramp and blew in the air again.

Steven stared in shock as he saw Connie's apartment complex below him, his speed increasing as he fell through the air.

"Oh no."

Steven screamed as he fell towards the ground.

"Gotta learn to control it. Control it control it control it!"

Steven yelled as he reached the ground, but the bubble didn't bounce, instead it disappeared as Steven's feet touched the ground. Steven fell over in shock as he realized what just happened.

"Hahaha. WHOOHOO! HA! I'm not dead."

"Steven~"

Steven turned around only to see Connie wearing her turquoise dress and sun hat.

"Connie. I came to see you before you leave."

Connie hugged Steven as she smiled.

"That's great. We were gonna leave in a few minutes anyway. I'm glad you got here in time. I thought maybe you forgot."

Connie lightly blushed as she looked at Steven gratefully.

"Nope. Oh which reminds me."

Steven went into his pocket and sighed in relief as he felt the present. He pulled out the small box as moved his hand towards Connie.

"I hope you like it. It's a really silly present, but I remember you saying you wanted one from the coin games, but you kept getting other random stuff. So I asked my dad for some quarters and spent a day at the arcade so I could get it."

"Really?"

"Come on. Open it."

Connie didn't hesitate as she pulled the yellow and pink ribbon and then opened the blue box. Her eyes seemed to glitter as she brought out the present. A small plastic ring with a yellow star.

"Ste-Steven. It's….Beautiful."

Steven chuckled as he put his hands behind his back. Connie put his on her finger with a smile. The glow bracelet slid on her arm as she looked at the ring happily.

Steven tried not to blush as he watched her.

"Connie. Time to go~"

Connie's mom spoke from their car. Connie and Steven looked for a moment but then turned back to each other.

"Um. I see ya gotta go."

"Yeah. But i'll be back in maybe a month. I'll text you when I can."

"Hehe. No prob. I'm glad you liked the present."

Connie smiled and ran towards her parents car. Steven smiled, but stared in surprise when Connie came running back.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to give you my present."

"And what's that?"

Steven felt his face burst into flames as Connie lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"See you in a month." Connie ran back to the car and jumped in. The car came alive as the engine was turned on, and Connie waved as they drove away. Steven watched the car until it completely disappeared.

Steven turned around as he heard what seemed like a growl. He looked to his right only to see Lion was sitting next to him.

"When the-? Lion did you do that so I would control my bubble?!"

Lion yawned as he completely laid down. Steven put his hand to his face and tried not to blush again.

"Thanks buddy. Now do ya think you can take me back home without doing that again?"

Lion opened his eyes for a second before closing them again.

"I'll take that as a 'No'."

Steven looked out in the direction Connie's car had gone again before walking back in the direction of the boardwalk. He and Lion deserved a slice of fish stew pizza.

* * *

Soooo? How was it? Review it for me so I can know what to change or add. I want to continue to write but i can only do that if i know what you guys like. :3 Until next time. *goes back into shadows* Gotta get out of the sun before I melt.


End file.
